Mrs Black
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Lily is trying to get ready for work, but Sirius is on a mission before she leaves. Warnings for smut and language. AU.


_**Written for Bex (DobbyRocksSocks) for winning a competition of mine**_

 _ **Written for the Greek Mythology Competition (Alke - write about a Gryffindor)**_

 _ **WARNING: Contains smut and language**_

* * *

 **Mrs Black**

 _"_ _I hope that one day, Lily Evans, I get to call you Mrs Black."_

A remark made so long ago; a teenage boy wanting to cause her face to go red – it was hard to imagine how true that statement now rang. She _was_ Mrs Black, and a happy one at that.

"Morning."

Lily hid a smirk as her _husband_ stumbled into the kitchen with only boxers on. His hair was ruffled into a mushroom from his pillow, and his eyes drooped so low they were almost touching the ground.

"How are you today?" Lily asked brightly, knowing what the answer would be.

Sirius grunted, and then burped.

Lily grinned. "And this is what happens when you stay out partying with your friends all night. You're a grown man, Sirius. Not some eighteen year old kid just out of school."

Midway through pouring himself a bowl of cereal, Sirius' head snapped toward her. "I happen to remember the reason why _we_ are together," he said pointedly. "And I can tell you, it wasn't some slow and gentle build up to our marriage. You were on me like a puppy is with its food that night on the dancefloor."

Lily scoffed. "Exaggeration, much."

"Hardly," Sirius argued, continuing with readying his breakfast. "You didn't look at me twice at Hogwarts, and then a few Firewhiskies in you and you were begging for me."

Rolling her eyes, Lily sighed. "My point still stands. We _were_ eighteen then. Do you really want to be one of those forty year old blokes who is still going to clubs with the young ones to get drunk?"

Coming to sit at the breakfast table, Sirius shrugged. "I'm a bit far from forty, Lils. Besides, I'm only there as a wingman." He reached across the table to take her hand. "I've got my love – just trying to help the others – useless with women, may I add – get lucky. If not forever, at least for a night." He winked.

Lily rolled her eyes again. "Pathetic, the lot of you."

"Hey, youmuwweeddme," Sirius answered, his mouth full.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder why." Lily stood from the table, sending her breakfast plate and coffee mug to the sink with a wave of her wand.

"Oi!"

"I must get ready for work now, dear husband. I take it you'll not be working, but instead recovering from your hangover?"

Sirius looked up innocently at her.

Lily shook her head. "They'll sack you soon."

"Will not. I'm the hardest worker there."

" _When_ you are there."

"Ninety percent of the time, matter of fact. I checked the other day."

"And after today?"

Sirius shrugged. "They won't sack me."

Lily made her way to the bathroom, stripping her clothes along the way. She turned on the water, allowing its warmth to run over her. She sighed.

Sirius was hard work. She loved him dearly, but at times he was like another kid. Most of the time, actually. If he wasn't out drinking with his mates, then he was out doing something else with them. One day she was half expecting to come home and find the four of them in bed together. The way he carried on about them, she would never be surprised.

She was halfway through washing her hair when a knock sounded at the door. "Care for company?" came her husband's attempt at a seductive voice.

"Not now, I'm naked," Lily called.

"All the more reason." She heard the door open and Sirius entered the bathroom. Lily sighed.

"Not in the mood, Sirius."

The shower curtain was pushed back slowly, and before her stood a naked Sirius. "Are you now?"

"No." Though, she had to admit, a small part of her mind played with the idea of being late to work.

Grinning, Sirius stepped into the shower, wrapping his arms around her wet body. "How about now?" he asked, his lips only centimetres from hers.

Lily pushed against his chest. "Sirius, I'm trying to get ready."

Sensing her tone, Sirius let go, pouting. "Just tryna be romantic."

"Romantic is not letting yourself into the bathroom and joining me in the shower with…" Her eyes dropped between his legs. "With that out."

"Alright, what is?" Sirius asked.

"Flowers, candles, soft music, maybe. Or simply telling me what you want."

"Hey, Lily, I want you in my bed."

"Get out." Lily pushed him on his chest again.

"I'll win you over by tonight," Sirius said, wrapping a towel around his waist. "You'll see." He left the bathroom, hopefully to get dressed.

However, when Lily returned to their bedroom to get changed, he was just as clothe-less as he had been in the bathroom. His elbow was propped up as he laid on his side, revealing all to her.

"Sirius," Lily groaned.

"I like it when you say my name," he said. "Come join me, baby."

Feeling her patience thoroughly waning with him – why was he always so horny after a night out? – she let her towel drop and walked slowly over to the bed. She could see his eyes taking her in hungrily, his body quivering with anticipation. Smiling, she climbed on top of him, bringing her lips an inch away from his. His hands stroked her back. "I," she began, placing a kiss on his lips, "am not," another kiss, "going to do this right now." She kissed him passionately this time, and he groaned as she climbed off him.

"You're a tease, Lily Black," he huffed.

Lily smiled at him as she got dressed. When she left the bedroom to return to the bathroom, he followed her.

"What do I need to do to get you into bed right now?" he asked.

"You can do nothing, because I'll not be late."

"We'll make it quick, then! I'm good at making it quick. But don't tell James I said that!"

Lily bit her lip, stifling a laugh. "If you show patience, then maybe I'll be more inclined to be with you this evening."

Sirius stood a little straighter. "Alright," he said. "Patience it is." He left the bathroom again, and as she brushed her teeth, she heard him searching for clothes to wear.

"Bye, love." When Lily returned to the kitchen, Sirius pecked her on the lips. He was dressed, showered, and it looked like he'd even gone to some effort in his appearance.

"I'll see you tonight," Lily said, fighting back a laugh.

Sirius grinned, leaning forward and once again capturing her lips. Rather than pecking her, however, he placed a hand on either cheek and kissed her passionately. His breath no longer stunk of Firewhisky, but of minty freshness. Lily melted into him.

Breaking away, his breath heavy, Sirius said, "I'll see you tonight."

This time, it was _Lily_ who threw herself at _him._ She groped at his clothes, searching for anything that would help her get them off of him.

Sirius only had a moment of hesitation before he pressed himself against her, his hands making their way to her bottom. "I told you, you couldn't resist me," he murmured into her. Lily responded by ripping off his shirt.

Having no respect for gentleness, he pushed his wife against the pantry door, pressing kisses against her neck. She showed her delight by digging fingernails into his back.

And then she was standing against the pantry door, her body naked. Sirius looked around, searching for the cause of her sudden nakedness. He grinned when he saw her wand in her hand. "My, my, we are keen."

She slammed her lips against him, using her wand again to remove the rest of his clothes. Another flick and everything on the dining table went flying. She pushed him towards it, straddling him before he even realised what was happening.

Her chest moved up and down, her breathing hard. She looked at him with such lust, it took him by surprise.

But she wasn't done with him yet. Her fingers traced contours on his chest, causing a groan from him. He just wanted to be in her – he always did.

He trembled as her hand found him, running up and down, filling him with so much pleasure he bucked into her. She smiled.

"I thought you had to work," he panted.

Her smile widened. "They won't mind if I'm a little late."

He groaned again, looking up at the ceiling.

She continued to tease him, her hand stroking between his legs, emitting pleasurable moans from his mouth and words she'd usually scold him for using. She seemed to enjoy them this time.

He was so close to climax when she suddenly stopped. "What are you doing?" he asked roughly, demanding. Was this some trick she was playing on him?

She only smiled, shifting her body. She brought her mouth close to his ear, whispering, "I want to make you scream."

He quivered with anticipation, feeling himself plunge into her a moment later. She was in complete control, rocking her body against him. He reached for her breasts, squeezing them hard in an attempt to control himself. He was so close. Her teasing, her touching, had brought him close already. He was going to finish before she'd even had the chance.

He couldn't stop, though. It felt so good (she was always so good).

His hips moved against her, pushing himself further in. He wanted to stop, to make it last, but it just felt too good to stop. Pleasure coursed threw him as he bucked once more. A loud moan left him, and he'd reached the end. She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.

"Sorry," he panted.

She responded by kissing against his neck. After a moment, she hopped off him, every part of her body still aroused. If he'd had the energy, he'd be willing to go again.

"I love you," he said.

She smiled. "I love you too."

"Again?"

She laughed. "This time I really do need to go."

He grinned. "What are you going to tell them?"

"The Floo was congested."

"So, not that you just fucked your husband on the breakfast table?"

"Not sure they'd appreciate that," she said as she slipped on her work robes again. She kissed his lips, rubbing his bare chest. "I'll see you tonight."

When she really had left this time, Sirius sat up, still trying to get his breath back. He groaned. He was going to be thinking about that morning for the rest of the week.

* * *

 _ **It's rare you find me writing smutty things. This just wanted to go that way for some reason. I hope you liked it!  
**_


End file.
